YOU ALWAYS
by Chii.Cassiopeia
Summary: Sepenggal kisah cinta Park Yoochun pada Kim Junsu /YOOSU/ANGST-DeathChara/Reviews Please.. :)


** -Always You-**

**a YooSu Fanfiction..**

by Chii_Cassiopeia

**Cast** : YooSu and others…

**Genre** ; Romance-Sad/Angst(?) maybe..

**Rate** : PG15

**Length** : Oneshot

**WARN!** OOC-Gaje-Yaoi BOY X BOY-lebaii…

Lagi2 remake dari karya lama tp moga readers tetep suka.. ._.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ…**

.

.

.

.

.

_YooSu_

Aku duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di perpustakaan ini.

Membawa beberapa buku-buku yang kuperlukan.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Yoochun-ah.." sapa Yunho hyung.. sahabat baikku, lalu ia duduk disebelahku.

"akhir pekan ini banyak tugas.. bantu aku ya..?" pintanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum,

"ne, araa.." tak aku hentikan aktivitasku pada buku yg kubuka.

"rajin sekali.. bahkan itu belum di ulas di mata kuliah kan..?" tanyanya sambil membolak-balik tumpukan buku di hadapanku.

Tanpa kami sadari, seorang yeoja datang menghampiri kami berdua..

Kurasa ia hoobae kami.. entahlah, akupun tidak hafal meskipun seangkatan.

"silyehamnida.." sapanya.

Aku berhenti membaca buku dan mengangkat kepala, untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas, begitu pula Yunho hyung.

"nde.. waeyo..?" aku sedikit tersenyum, karena kulihat ia agak gugup, apa karena kami sunbaenya..?

"eh,, Yoochun sunbae.. itu.. aku.." dia sedikit menoleh ke arah luar.

Aku masih tersenyum memperhatikannya, kali ini ku taruh tanganku di atas meja, berusaha lebih menyimak apa yg ingin yeoja ini katakan..

Karena sepertinya.. ini hal penting..

"Yoochun sunbae,, jeongmal banheunnabwayo.. sa.. saranghaeyoo.. maukah sunbae menerimaku..?" ia menunduk.

Jujur aku sedikit kaget karena tidak sedikitpun kupikir bahwa yeoja ini akan mengatakan hal seperti ini..

Lalu, jawaban apa yg sebaiknya kuberi..?

"neo.. ireumi mwoya..?" tanyaku.

"eh.. Song Min Ah imnida.." sepertinya ia tidak berani menatap kami berdua.

"aah.. geurae.. Min Ah hoobae.. ehm, mian.. tapi, untuk sementara ini aku tidak ingin menjalani hubungan khusus dgn yeoja manapun.." aku kembali tersenyum, berharap tak menyakitinya..

Ia masih tertunduk.

"hajiman.. kalau kau ingin ngobrol atau jalan-jalan bersama.. aku bisa menyetujuinya.."

Tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"jinchayoo..?"

Aku mengangguk, tetap tersenyum..

"gomawoyo.. gomawoyo, Yoochun sunbae.." ia tersenyum dgn mata berbinar-binar… lalu setelah membungkukan badan, ia pergi keluar.

Syukurlah ia tidak menangis atau marah…

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka menolaknya. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak..

"hahaha.. yeoja kedelapan yg minta jadi yeojachingumu..? itupun yg didepanku.. yg tidak kuketahui berapa..?" goda Yunho hyung.

"mollayo, hyung.." aku menggapai bukuku lagi.

Ne.. sejak awal bulan ini saja sudah 6 yeoja yg memintaku menjadi namjachingu mereka.. aku jadi merasa bersalah karena selalu menyakiti mereka..

Bukan maksudku "sok" sehingga harus menolak mereka terus menerus..

Tapi.. karena ada alasan lain…

Setelah selesai membaca buku terakhir, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke jam tanganku..

"hyung.. mian aku harus pergi.." kutepuk bahunya pelan.

"ah, nde.. ketempat'nya'..?" ia menggodaku lagi..

Aku menarik ranselku sambil mengangguk..

"ne.." jawabku singkat.

"aah.. sampaikan salamku ya.."

"ok.. jal kayo, hyung.."

'nya'…

Yang Yunho hyung maksud adalah 'alasan' aku menolak yeoja-yeoja di kampusku…

Dia satu-satunya orang yang sangat kucintai..

Selama hampir 5 tahun ini..

Flashback

Park Yoochun, 5 tahun yg lalu.. kelas 1 SMA…

Saat dikelas…

Sementara seluruh murid sibuk mencatat pelajaran, Yoochun memperhatikan Kim Junsu.. teman sekelasnya..

Mereka hanya terpaut 2 bangku..

Tak henti-hentinya Yoochun tersenyum karena melihat betapa seriusnya Junsu mencatat..

"Saranghaeyo.. Junsu-yah.."

Gumamnya

Saat tiba-tiba..

Pletaak..

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis berhasil menghajar kepalanya.

"aaauughh.." ia segera mengelus bekas mendaratnya benda itu.

"Park Yoochun..! kalau kau punya waktu untuk melamun, lebih baik periksa catatanmu itu..!" pekik Lee seonsaengnim.

Yoochun tertunduk.. "a.. ani, seonsaengnim.. aku.. mencatatnya kok.."

"jeongmal….?" Lee seonsaengnim sedikit menurunkan kacamata yg bertengger di hidungnya.

"baguslah kalau begitu.. jgn ulangi lagi…. Atau kutendang kau keluar kelas"

Ia kembali duduk.

Yoochun sedikit bergidik takut.

"fffuuuuhh.. syukurlah, kau selamat Park Yoochun.." batinnya.

***sepulang sekolah***

Yoochun berjalan sendirian, lalu..

"Park Yoochun-ssi.." sapa seorang namja imut yang menghampirinya.

"nde.." Yoochun agak kaget, mengetahui orang itu adalah Kim Junsu..

"gwaenchanayo..?" Junsu menunjuk pelipis Yoochun yang agak memar.

"aah.. gwaenchana.. hanya luka kecil kok.." jawab Yoochun agak gugup.

Ia memang tidak bisa akrab dengan orang lain, terutama namja manis ini..

"ini.. pakailah.." Junsu memberikan sebuah plester untuk luka.

"eh..?" Yoochun justru terdiam…

"pakailah.. sakit kan..?" Junsu membuka dan memasangkannya di pelipis Yoochun, tak menyadari Yoochun yg sdg mengatur nafas karena gugup dan malu.

"jja.. begini lebih baik.." ia tersenyum.

Jincha.. melihatnya dari dekat, membuatku semakin menyukainya,,

Bukan hanya baik.. ia selalu peduli pada hal-hal kecil..

"geuraeyo.. aku pulang ya.." ia beranjak.

tapi, kutarik lengannya.

Ia kembali menoleh..

"nde..? waeyo,, Yoochun-ssi..?" tanyanya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Junsu-yah.. saranghae.. saranghaeyo.." akhirnya apa yg kutahan selama setengah tahun ini, mampu kukeluarkan juga..

Ia agak terbelalak.

"Yoochun-ssi..?" ucapnya pelan…

Matilah kau sekarang Park Yoochun ..

Aah.. andwae.. jawaban apapun yang Junsu beri, akan tetap kuterima kok..

Aku segera melepas peganganku dari lengannya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan, sedangkan aku sendiri bingung.. salah tingkah..

"a.. aku tidak menyangka kau juga punya perasaan seperti itu.." jawabnya pelan.. mulai mencoba menatapku.

Aku sedikit bingung dan gugup pastinya.

"mwo..? 'juga'..? 'perasaan itu'..?"

"nde.. ehm.. nado saranghaeyo.. Yoo-Yoochun-sshi.." kini ia menunduk..

Aku terdiam.. tak percaya akan jawaban yg diberikannya.. meski memang itu jawaban yang ku inginkan..

Tapi.. apa semudah ini mendapatkannya..?

"j..jeongmalyo..?" aku coba meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Ia mengangguk lalu terseyum.

"kau.. mau jadi namjachinguku..?" tanyaku lagi.

Junsu kembali mengangguk..

Akupun tersenyum lega..

Kemenangan yang cukup mengagetkan..

Tak kusangka, Kim Junsu juga menyukaiku..?

Aah.. cheukhae.. Park Yoochun..

"cha.. kita pulang..?" ajakku memberanikan diri menggandeng tangannya.

"nde.. Yoochun-sshi.." ia tersenyum lagi..

"aah.. hilangkan surfiks 'sshi' itu… kita bukan lagi orang asing kan..?" godaku

Iapun mengangguk lucu..

Aah.. betapa bahagianya aku..

Syukurlah aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan..

Dan hari itu, kami resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Esoknya, meski agak canggung, aku mulai menyapanya..

Ia tersenyum.. Junsu memang hebat.. ia bahkan bisa membantuku yg masih canggung dgn perubahan status kami ini..

Aku berbaring di hamparan rumput di halaman belakang sekolah..

Melihat langit.. sulit kuungkapkan bahwa aku benar-benar bersyukur karena Junsu menerima ku..

Saat tiba-tiba, Junsu datang..

"Yoochunnie.." sapanya, aku segera duduk.

Panggilan yang manis, aniya..?

"ah.. ne..? waeyo..?" tanyaku, pasti terlihat jelas kalau aku masih belum bisa membiasakan diri..

Jujur, aku masih gugup saat bersamanya.

"ani.. aku hanya ingin bertemu dgnmu.. bolehkah aku duduk disini..?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tempat disebelahku.. aku mengangguk senang.

"gomawo.." ia kini duduk disampingku.

"eh.. mian ya.. sikapku masih sedikit kacau.." ucapku mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"ahahaha.. ara.. akupun masih gugup.. ini.. pertama kalinya aku punya namjachingu.. dan aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga.. menyukaiku.." itu kan harusnya kata-kataku..

"eh.. sejak kapan kau menyukaiku..?" tanyaku.

"y-ye..?"

Kulihat ia agak terperangah mendengar pertanyaanku itu..

"ehmm.. awal masuk ini.. kau ingat saat aku sdg mempekenalkan diri sebagai murid baru.. aku takut sekali waktu itu.. aku belum biasa dgn suasana baru, jadi susah sekali saat berdiri di depan untuk memperkenalkan diriku sendiri.." jelasnya, ya… aku ingat hari menyebalkan itu..

"waktu itu kau dtg terlambat kan..?" tanyanya..

gotcha..! dia malah mengingatkan kejadian menyebalkan itu..

"ne.." jawabku agak malu.

"waktu itu kau dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Lee seonsaengnim.. yang sepertinya memang tidak ada habis-habisnya berurusan denganmu.. kau membuat segala alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan tertawa.. saat itu aku bingung.. bias-bisanya kau tertawa padahal hampir di hukum.." lanjutnya lagi…

"tapi, tanpa aku sadari.. aku justru kagum dgn senyummu itu.. entah kenapa ada rasa nyaman saat melihat senyummu.." Junsu tertunduk.. mungkin malu mengakuinya..

Jelas saja.. akupun yg mendengarnya jadi ikut malu.. tidak menyangka kalau ia memperhatikanku sebelum aku menyukainya..

Kami sempat terdiam karena salah tingkah.

Aah.. jeongmal paboya… ini kan gara-gara pertanyaanku sendiri..

"ahahaha.. geurae.." aku mencoba mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali.

"eh.. rasanya ada baiknya juga kalau kita memperbaiki suasana yang masih aneh ini.. ehm.. kapan-kapan.. kau mau pergi denganku..?" ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"jincha..?!" tanyanya,

hei.. apa pernyataanku tadi mengagetkannya..?

Aku mengangguk.

"tentu mau.. aku sangat ingin jalan denganmu.."

Grepp~~

ia segera memelukku.

Aku benar-benar kaget..

Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan..

"gomawo.." ucapnya.

"aah.. ne.." meski kaku.. kucoba meletakkan tanganku dipunggungnya.

Ne.. dia namjachinguku sekarang..

Aku mengajaknya untuk pergi jalan-jalan..

Yah.. bisa dibilang first date kami..

Jujur aku semakin gugup saja..

Kami bertemu di depan etoile restaurant.

"ah.. mian.. aku telat.. kau sudah lama ya..?" tanyaku saat mendapati Junsu sudah berdiri di sana.

Ia menggeleng..

"ani.. aku juga baru datang.."

Entah bagaimana harus mendeskripsikannya tapi yang jelas Junsu begitu manis dengan tampilan simple-nya ini…

Junsu-ku imut sekali hari ini…

"eh.. aku berniat membeli sepatu hari ini.. tidak apa-apa kan..?" tanyaku.

"gwaenchana.. aku suka kok kemanapun kau pergi, Yoochun-ah..." ucapnya senang..

Manis sekali dia..

Hari itupun kami mulai..

Setelah membeli sepatu di sebuah shop, aku mengajaknya lunch.. jalan-jalan ke taman bermain.. nonton.. lalu mengajaknya untuk membeli beberapa hadiah untuk hari ini..

Saat keluar dari gift shop..

"Yoochun-ah.. sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membelikan ini untukku.." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan shopping bag yang berisi boneka begitu besar hingga ia harus memeluk shop bag itu..

Ne.. aku menghadiahkannya sebuah boneka dolphin besar.. hampir lebih besar dari Junsu..

"ahaha.. aku memberikan padamu, karena kupikir itu mirip danganmu.." ledekku.

Kulihat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya..

Aegyo..

Segera saja kurangkul ia agar mendekat denganku..

"hahaha.. aku kan hanya bercanda.. Junsu-ku lebih manis dari dolphin manapun.." aku terkekeh melihatnya menatapku tajam..

Ku eratkan rangkulanku di pundaknya.

Ia menyikut perutku pelan.

"haha.. kajja.. cari makanan kecil.. aku sedikit lapar.." kembali kutarik tangannya.

Bahagianya aku hari itu..

Karena aku sudah memiliki segalanya..

Terutama.. keceriaan Junsu..

Aku benar-benar mengagumi keceriaannya..

"nah.. Junsu-yah.. apa lagi yg kau inginkan hari ini..?" tanyaku, kami sekarang duduk disamping air mancur ditengah deretan pertokoan sambil memakan ice cream.

Tapi ia malah menggeleng.

"kau tahu, Yoochun-ah.. aku sudah cukup senang melihat kau yang terus tersenyum hari ini.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Tentu saja aku sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Aku segera tertunduk.

"hahaha.. kau malu, ya..?" Junsu menggodaku.

Tepat sasaran..!

"yah.! kau ini bisa tidak sih memanggilku 'Yoochunnie' saja..?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"mwo.? Shireo..." menjulurkan lidahnya.

"neo..!" akupun mencubitnya..

Karena terlalu semangat ice creamku jatuh mengotori bajunya.

"aah.. mianhae.." aku mencoba membersihkannya.

"gwaenchana,Yoochunnie…" Junsu menahan tanganku.

"geurae.. kita pulang saja.. kau ganti bajumu.." ajakku.

"nde.. ara.." Junsu tersenyum manis lalu ikut bangun dari duduknya.

Kami menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di halte dekat rumah Junsu

"gomapda, hari ini benar2 menyenangkan.. tidak ada satupun yg akan kulupakan.." ucapnya.

"ahaha.. geuraeyo.. aku bahkan lebih senang karena terus bersamamu seharian ini.." aku tersenyum melihat Junsu yang menunduk

"Yoochunnie.. yaksokhae.. kau pasti akan terus tersenyum seperti ini kan..?" tanyanya mulai memandangku.

"wae..? tentu saja aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu.." godaku,,

"ne.. aku ingin terus bisa melihat senyuman itu.. mollasseo.. tapi, aku merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat kau tersenyum.." Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"ok... cha.. pulanglah.. sudah mulai gelap.." Junsu mengangguk.

"gomawo, Yoochunnie…" ia berlari, setelah agak jauh ia kembali menoleh dan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara, hanya menekankan bahasa bibirnya..

Tapi kurasa aku bisa dgn mudah membacanya..

Dia mengucapkan "sa-rang-hae.." membuatku lagi2 tersenyum geli..

"nado saranghae.." teriakku.

Betapa bahagianya mendengar kata-kata itu darimu, Junsu..

Sepertinya acara hari ini berhasil membuat atmosfer baru diantara kami..

Aku masuk kelas dgn ceria,, rasanya ingin segera bertemu dengan Junsu

Tapi..

Entah kenapa seharian ini ia malah tidak masuk..

Waeyo..?

Kurasa dia bukan tipe orang yang suka ketinggalan pelajaran.. sakit kah..?

akhirnya, sepulang sekolah aku mengunjungi apartemen tempat tinggal Junsu..

Saat kuketuk pintu.. anak kecil yg membukanya..

Saudara Junsu.. ia mempersilahkanku masuk untuk menemui Junsu..

Selama langkah menuju kamarnya, kurasakan sepinya rumah mereka..

Kemana orang tuanya..?

Dan saat aku tiba di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka..

Kulihat Junsu sedang tertidur dengan selimut tebal yg menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia sakit..

Aku beranjak duduk di samping Junsu bersama saudaranya itu.

"ia demam sejak tadi malam.." jelasnya.

Aah.. apa karena terlalu lelah setelah seharian kemarin jalan dgnku..?

"kau.. Park Yoochun ya..?" Tanya saudara Junsu itu..

Aku mengangguk, padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri..

"bagaimana kau tahu namaku..?" tanyaku.

Ia melihat Junsu..

"Junsusering menceritakan segala hal tentangmud engan ceria.. sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu.." aku kaget.. jujur senang mendengarnya.

"apalagi sejak demam semalaman ini.. ia selalu mengigau, memanggil ;Yoochunnie'.." jelasnya lagi.

Kali ini hatiku sakit.. Junsu.. cepatlah sembuh..

Aku ingin melihat tawamu lagi..

"Junsu.. cepatlah sembuh.. mianhae, aku membuatmu jadi seperti ini.." kuusap kepalanya pelan..

"ani.. dia sakit karena.."

Junsu bergerak.

"Yoochunnie…?" sebutnya saat membuka mata.

Aku sedikit mendekatinya.

"ne.. ini aku.. kau sudah bangun..?" tanyaku.

Ia memeggang tanganku yg ada di atas kepalanya.

"ah.. kau datang..? mian hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah.." ucapnya pelan..

Suhu tubuhnya masih panas.

"sudahlah.. istirahat baik2.. aku juga minta maaf.. kau pasti kelelahan karena seharian kemarin jalan denganku.. mianhaeyo.."

"anii.. aku bukan sakit karena kelelahan kok.." ia mencoba tersenyum.

"aah.. ya sudah, istirahatlah dulu.. kau harus cepat sembuh ya.." ucapku menenangkannya, tetap mengusap kepalanya pelan..

Tiba-tiba saudara Junsu mendekatinya.

"Suie.. sudah jam 6.." ucapnya.

"aah.. Yoochunnie.. sebaiknya kau pulang.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok.." ucap Junsu.

"mianhae.." sambungnya lagi.

"ne.. cepatlah sembuh.." kukecup dahinya.

Lalu bangun dari dudukku.

Ia tersenyum lagi.. tetap cantik..

Akupun pulang setelah berpamitan dgn mereka.

Yoochun merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur .

Memandang langit-langit kamarnya..

Pikirannya masih tertuju pada namjachingunya itu..

entah mengapa, ia masih khawatir dgn keadaan Junsu.

Saat makan malam bersama keluarganya pun, ia merasa tidak bersemangat, hingga meninggalkan makanannya tanpa menyelesaikan.

Saat kembali kekamar.. ponselnya berbunyi.

Ia segera mengangkatnya begitu tau yg menelpon adalah Junsu..

"yeoboseyo, wae.. chagi..?" Tanya Yoochun.

"ini aku.. Junho.. saudara Junsu.." jawab suara diseberang.

"ah, ne.. waeyo..?" Yoochun agak tegang mendengar nada bicara Junho yang panik

"cepat ke rumah sakit myungdai.. Junsu.. dirawat di ICU.." ucapnya.

Sempat terkaget-kaget..

tapi tanpa buang waktu lagi Yoochun segera menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya disana ia bertemu dengan Junho.

"waeyo, Junho-yah..?" Tanya Yoochun panik.

"appa pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.. lalu melihat tak ada yg menyiapkan makanan karena Junsu sakit, ia memukuliku.. tapi, Junsu menghalanginya.. appa marah besar dan memukul Junsu dgn botol soju-nya..

Dokter bilang sobek di kepala Junsu tidak seberapa, tapi.. ada pecahan-pecahan kaca yg masuk ke matanya.." Junho terisak, Yoochun pun shock..

Ia kalut..

pandangannya kosong..

"Junsu.." gumamnya.. tak percaya pada apa yg terjadi..

Tak sanggup membayangkan Junsu-nya yg saat ini sdg ditangani dokter di ruang ICU..

Dgn kalut.. ia menunggu dokter dgn tidak sabar..

Tak henti berdoa agar namjachingu-nya baik2 saja..

2 jam kemudian, dokter keluar.. Yoochun segera menghampirinya..

"eotteohkhaeyo..?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

dokter memberikan sebuah plastik kecil berisi 3 pecahan kaca.

"pecahannya berhasil dikeluarkan.. tapi.. pasien terancam kebutaan permanent.." jelas dokter.

Yoochun shock luar biasa.. ia tergetar hebat mendengar pernyataan dokter.

"buta permanen..?" ucap Yoochun lirih..

Air mata segera menetes, menyadari Junsu pasti akan menderita.

"andwae.. andwae.. ini tidak boleh terjadi.. ini tidak mungkin kan, dokter.. ini tidak mungkin.." Yoochun meraung2 sambil terus menangis..

"Junsu tidak akan apa2.." ia jatuh berlutut..

Menangis.

Erat2 ia menggenggam plastik berisi pecahan kaca yg tadi ditunjukan dokter.

"Junsu tidak akan apa2.." lirihnya.

Junho tidak sanggup melihat Yoochun yg terus menangis, dadanya ikut sesak.

2 hari kemudian.. Junsu dinyatakan sudah boleh dijenguk.

Yoochun dtg.. melihat Junsu yg sdg makan disuapi oleh Junho.

"Yoochun.." pangil Junho mengetahui kedatangan Yoochun.

"Yoochunnie..?" Junsu menoleh ke kanan-kiri.. berharap menemukan namjachingunya meski matanya tertutup rapat oleh perban.

Yoochun tak bisa menahan sakit hatinya.

"ne.. aku disini.." ia menggapai tangan Junsu dan menaruh di pipinya.

Junsu meraba2 wajah Yoochun.

Dada Yoochun semakin sakit..

Yoochun langsung memeluk namjachingunya itu.

"Yoochunnie.. neomu bogoshippeoyo.." ucapnya di pelukan Yoochun.

Airmata Yoochun sedikit jatuh, akhirnya ia bisa kembali merasakan pelukan ini..

"nado.. chagi.. nado bogoshipda.. jeongmal bogoshippeo" suaranya bergetar.

Junsu melepas pelukannya, kembali meraba pipi Yoochun yg basah.

"Yoochunnie..? kau menangis..? wae.. ? uljimaa, chepal.. apa aku membuatmu menangis..?" Tanya Junsu mengusap airmata Yoochun.

"jangan menangis, Yoochnnie.. chepal." Pintanya.

Yoochun sesak mendengar pertanyaan namjachingu yg sangat ia cintai itu.

Ia menahan tangisnya kuat2.

"anii.. aniya.. kau tidak membuatku menangis kok.." jawabnya mencoba menenangkan diri.

Junsu tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"syukurlah.. aku senang bisa mendengar suaramu lagi.." ia kembali memeluk Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum.

"apa kau sdg tersenyum, Yoochunnie..?" Tanya Junsu.

"ne,, waeyo..?" Yoochun mengelus2 punggung Junsu dalam pelukannya.

"geuraeyo.. aku bisa merasakannya.. syukurlah aku masih bisa merasakan kau sdg tersenyum.." ia sebenarnya semakin sedih mendengar kata2 yg diucapkan oleh Junsu..

Tapi, sekaligus kagum.. org yg ia cintai ini begitu kuat.. ia begitu hebat menerima cobaan ini.

"mian, mungkin aku tidak bisa kesekolah lagi.. padahal itu satu2nya caraku agar bisa bertemu dgnmu.."

Yoochun melepas pelukannya.

"kau ini bicara apa..? setelah ini aku akan selalu menemanimu kok.. aku akan terus disini, chagi.." ucapnya lembut.

Junsu tersenyum lagi.

Dan seperti yg ia janjikan.

Yoochun terus datang ke rumah sakit, Junsu memang masih harus di rawat selama 1 setengah bulan sampai ia bisa melepas perbannya.

Hingga suatu malam.

Junsu sudah tertidur.

Yoochun menceritakan hal2 yg terjadi setiap harinya sampai Junsu tertidur.

Sama seperti malam ini.

Setelah mematikan lampu, Yoochun kembali duduk di samping Junsu.

Kamar tidak terlalu gelap karena ada cahaya bulan masuk dari jendela yg sengaja belum Yoochun tutup tirainya.

Ia menatap wajah Junsu dgn perban yg masih melilit, menutupi matanya.

"mian, chagii.. aku tidak bisa menjagamu baik2.. aku gagal menjagamu sampai ada kejadian seperti ini.. .." Yoochun membelai rambut Junsu.

"mian, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu.. aku sangat mengagumi keceriaanmu sampai tidak tahu, bahwa kau menyimpan beban berat.. menghadapi appa-mu sampai akhirnya.." airmata Yoochun kembali jatuh.

"mianhae, Junsu-yah.. saranghae.. jeongmal saranghaeyo.." ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di samping Junsu.

Sebuah sentuhan mengagetkan Yoochun

"uljimayoo.."

Junsu..

Yoochun menghapus airmatanya lagi.

"chagi..?" panggilnya.

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu… kau tahu, kebutaan ini sama sekali tidak membuatku sedih dibanding jika kau pergi meninggalkanku.. apa lagi jika itu karena kau merasa bersalah.." jelas Junsu yg berusaha duduk.

Junsu menyentuh tangan Yoochun, meski agak susah ia mencarinya.

"Yoochunniw.. maukah kau berjanji, jgn tinggalkan aku apapun yg terjadi padaku..?" tanyanya.

Yoochun menarik Junsu dan memeluknya.

"pabo..! kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu semudah itu..? kau pikir sedangkal itu perasaanku..?"

Jawabnya.

"Yoochunnie.. saranghae.. saranghae.."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak operasi, Junsu menangis.

Terisak di pelukan Yoochun.

"aku rela kehilangan mataku, karena aku masih punya tanganku.. kakiku.. tapi kau.. aku hanya punya satu Park Yoochun di dunia ini…"ucapnya di pelukan Yoochun.

"aku benar2 mencin. uhmmpp."

Kata-kata Junsu terhenti karena Yoochun menciumnya.

Dgn penuh perasaan, Yoochun mencium bibir Junsu.

Ia melepas ciumannya dan kembali memeluknya.

"dengar.. apapun yg terjadi padamu.. aku tidak akan pergi.. tidak akan.." jelasnya, kembali membiarkan Junsu menangis di dadanya.

_Malam itu, janji dibuat…_

**Flashback End**

Yoochun sampai di tempat yg ia tuju..

Ia membawa buket bunga lily putih.. yg menurutnya memang cocok untuk Junsu.

"annyeong, chagi.. mian, akhir2 ini aku tidak dtg.. tapi bukan berarti aku melupakanmu kok.. oh iya.. Yunho hyung memberi salam untukmu.." Yoochun menatap nisan didepannya.

Ya.. seminggu setelah janji itu, Junsu koma..

Dan akhirnya 3 hari setelah koma, Junsu pergi..

Ia meninggal karena penyumbatan pembuluh darah ke otak saat operasi matanya.

Tapi, Yoochun tetap menjaga janjinya untuk tidak meninggalkan Junsu

"hari ini.. ada yeoja yg dtg padaku lagi, aku menolaknya lagi, chagi.. entah kenapa.. untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa menerima kedatangan yeoja lain.. selama 5 tahun ini.. aku masih memikirkanmu.. dan aku ingin menepati janjiku.." Yoochun menatap nisan dingin Junsu sambil memegang kalung yg ia pakai..

Kalung berbandul botol kecil, yg terisi 3 pecahan kaca..

"aku masih menyayangimu.. terlalu menyayangimu" Yoochun tersenyum.

Setelah selesai bercerita pada Junsu, Yoochun pamit..

"chagi.. ini.. mendung.. aku pulang dulu ya.. kau tidak ingin melihatku kehujanan kan..? geurae.. aku akan datang lagi besok.. jal ka.." ia beranjak setelah menaruh buket bunganya didepan nisan itu.

Sampai di halte, hujan sudah turun deras..

Yoochun menunggu bus bersama seorang yeoja..

Hanya mereka berdua..

Yoochun melihat yeoja itu menggigil…

Pakaiannya basah..

Segera Yoochun melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada yeoja itu..

"ini.. pakailah.." Yoochunmengulurkan tgnnya, memberi jaket itu.

Yeoja itu kaget dan menatap Yoochun polos.

Yoochun terdiam.

"ah.. anii.. gwaenchana.." ia menolaknya.

Menyadarkan Yoochun dari pikirannya yg sempat melayang.

Tapi Yoochun kemudian memakaikannya.

"cha.. bus-ku sudah dtg.. aku duluan ya.." ia segera beranjak, yeoja itu masih diam.

Yoochun duduk di dekat jendela..

Memandangi hujan..

Ia tersenyum mengingat yeoja tadi..

"tidak mungkin.. tapi, wajah dan mata itu.."

Gumam Yoochun sambil tersenyum dan memperhatikan kalungnya lagi..

**THE END**

Fin..

Cheesy banget yah..?

Atau maksa..?

Mian.. kalo gtu, minta kommennya yah..


End file.
